Unexpected, Unprotected, Unaffected?
by CrazedOlympian
Summary: After witnessing something no married woman should have to, Bella turns to the only thing that can truly help her forget: Vodka. Drinking at a bar on the busiest night of the week, flirting with strangers and speaking your mind...What's the worst that could happen? C/Couples and Rated M for lemons


**A/N: Hey Hunnies ;) I had written this a long time ago, in fact I posted it on here but life took over and I couldn't continue it, but it's back slightly new and definitely improved. Hope you like it!**

**All rights go to Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing. However I do own an unhealthy amount of Robert posters ;)**

* * *

Chapter1: Oblivious

I pulled the car into our apartment's parking lot, and got out, to get the shopping. This is what I've been waiting for all day. To come home from work, get in to a nice hot bath and relax on the sofa with Jacob. I needed his warmth, his soft kisses, and most of all his presence. Jacob always had this calming effect on me whenever he was around and after a long day at work it's exactly what I needed. I closed the trunk and walked towards the building.

"Evening M' am" Jeff greets me with a smile opening the door.

"Evening" I say with a smile, I walk to the elevator pressing the button, when it finally arrives at the ground floor the doors open and I step in pressing the button 20 for my floor. Which If I must say myself has to be the best floor, its high enough to see all of Seattle and without having that awful feeling in your stomach when you look down but also without being so low that you're staring at people in other buildings. I stepped out and walked to my apartment door, opening it.

"Jacob, I'm home" I placed the shopping on the kitchen counter. I got no reply and called out again. His probably sleeping, I wouldn't be surprised if he was, that's all he ever does when he comes home from work. I took my coat and shoes off before heading to the bedroom. I opened the door slowly not wanting to wake him up if he was. I stepped inside, and had to cover my mouth to stop the...whatever it was that was going to come out of my mouth. Vomit? Scream? Sob? I wasn't sure which would come out first.

Jacob was lying in bed. But apparently he had company over. She was laid on his chest stalk naked. So what does a woman do in a situation like that? I'll tell you what we do, we get the bitch...first.

I walked over to the bed making sure I missed the creaks in the floor board, when I was close enough I grabbed her hair and pulled. Removing her from his chest, the chest I laid on before I went to sleep. She started screaming, and thrashing, I pulled harder throwing her around a bit.

Jacob woke up, from all the noise she was making.

"Bella!"

"Get off me you crazy ass bitch!" She screamed

Then I realised who it was, and dropped her like she'd burned me. To be honest it'd be less painful if she did.

"Leah?" I think my voice hit more than 2 octaves.

"Yes" She answered, as if I was an annoying child.

"How-how could you..." I looked from her to Jacob in disbelief. I didn't know I was crying until I tasted salty liquid.

He got up and put his pants on.

"Bella" He said approaching me, I held my hands up and stepped back.

"Don't you dare try to touch me" I warned.

"Bella-"

"No! How can you do this to me! To us! And with Leah, of all people!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She questioned, I looked at her and noticed she had now covered up.

"It means you were supposed to be my best friend! Best friends don't sleep with their friends Husband!"

I couldn't believe this bitch. I'd known her since we were little, we grew up together. Her father, Harry and mine have been best friends since I could remember; I'd go to her house whilst they went on their fishing trips and we'd stay with her mom and bake cookies. I was there for her when her dad died; I was there for her when she broke up with her first boyfriend and the ones after that and I was there for her when she had a pregnancy scare. I bought the pregnancy test and had the cashier look at me like a whore. I was always there for her. We are best friends. Were best friends, not anymore, not after this.

"Bella please just let me explain" Jacob said again moving towards me. I glared at him and he stepped back.

And him! My husband, how could he do this to me? Did all those years of marriage mean nothing to him? Jacob had been my first boyfriend, and he was my last, we got married a month after my 18th birthday and, I had never been happier. Our marriage at such a young age didn't stop us from doing what we wanted to do. I still went to college and studied my ass off, to get my degree, and now I'm the top editor of one of Seattle's head publishing companies. Jacob studied film technology, and now works for ABC studios, filming _Grey's Anatomy._ I would consider myself being successful in life; however I obviously failed at finding a loyal, trustworthy husband.

"Explain what? That my Husband of 8 fucking years, cheated on me with one of my best friends!" I screamed. But then the world shifted and it was as if something in me clicked. If this was one of those stupid cartoons a light bulb would pop over my head. This looked too planned out. I came home early today, wanting to come home and relax with my husband. It came to my realisation that if I hadn't have left work early I would never have caught them. I would never have known.

"How long has this been going on?" I said looking between them.

Jacob was about to speak but I wanted the truth.

"THE TRUTH!" I saw him flinch, If I wasn't so pissed off, and so heartbroken I would have been proud of myself. I'm not the type to raise my voice, or speak my mind. I was quiet, reserved. Maybe that's why Jacob cheated on me; he probably thought what the heck, she's a push over she'll take me back.

"2years" He whispered. I almost choked on the sob that broke through my chest. 2 Years and I didn't know, it didn't even click to me that my husband was cheating on me. How could I have been so damn blind? I had to hold on to the dresser, I didn't feel like my legs could support me.

I reached for the lamp and threw it at him, he ducked and it smashed against the wall behind him.

"And You!" I said turning to Leah "You whore" I seethed. She stepped forward, but I was quicker and threw everything into my punch, her head snapped back from the force and she dropped back on the bed her scream piercing my ears. I'm not usually violent, in fact I hate killing insects, and being the daughter of a cop whether you like it or not you're taught a few things and at this moment in time I was thankful, my hand slightly throbbed but knew It was fine, her nose not so much, maybe a fracture? I hoped it was broken though.

"Bella I never-" He looked like a puppy that had been kicked. If only I had the strength to actually kick him.

"I want you out, pack your shit and get out! Take that filthy bitch with you" I pulled the ring off my finger and threw it at him.

"I don't want to see you ever again"

I walked out, poured myself a more than needed and well deserved glass of wine and took purchase at the kitchen table, getting drunk might not solve my problems but it will certainly help me cope.

Jacob came out after a while with a duffel bag of his stuff, dropping it to the floor, Leah followed behind. I don't understand why it was only a duffel bag, I told him to take his shit and get out. He has way more stuff then that so I hope he doesn't think I was letting him back in here.

"Bella, listen to me, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you Bella, please just give me chance to explain" I gulped down the rest of the wine in my glass, just looking at him. I poured myself another.

"Jacob forget her, let's go" Leah called from the door, head bent back, holding her bloody nose.

"Shut up Leah! Go to the car" She huffed, before leaving.

I took yet another gulp of wine "You should go" I set the now empty glass on the table, went to the cupboard and took out the vodka. _Thank the lord for Russians!_

He walked forward, standing at the end of the table "Come on Bells, This is ridiculous!"

"No Jacob, what's ridiculous is the fact you believe you can cheat on me, for two fucking years. And believe that I'm going to forgive you" I pushed myself up off the table my hands pressed against the hard marble. "What's so ridiculous is the fact that you can say to me after I found you in bed with who I thought was my best friend 'I love you' and 'I didn't mean to hurt you'" My hand gripped the glass.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" I didn't realise how much pressure I had put on the glass until it shattered in my hand. "How do you expect me to feel Jacob! How am I meant to feel when I find you in bed with another woman? How can you expect me not to be hurt! How can you expect me to believe that you love me? If you loved me you wouldn't have cheated on me" By this point I was more than a little hysterical and had to remind myself to breathe.

"But, but I do love you Bella. I just...You're always at work and when you come in you're tired and-"

"That's a bad fucking excuse. If you're going to lie to me at least try to do a good job" I brushed my hands together, flinching when I brushed against the glass that was piercing my skin.

"Can you please just go Jacob, please" After standing there for a while he gave in and left.

I went to the bathroom, removing the glass from my hand with a pair of tweezers I disinfected it then suited my hands up in a pair of rubber gloves heading towards my bedroom. I stripped the sheets and pillow cases off the bed, placing it in a garbage bag and throwing it down the garbage shoot. I unpacked the shopping I had all but forgotten about due to recent events, by-passing the glass I was far too exhausted to clean up. After drinking more than I should have of vodka I decided to call it a night. I slept in the guest room.

I don't how long I'd been sleeping. I don't know what the time is, I just knew that it was bright outside and that my limbs felt heavy. My head was pounding and my belly rumbled but I didn't want to move, I wanted to stay in bed all day. Maybe it was just my way of saying I didn't want to accept reality, but I was fine with not accepting it.

The phone began to ring and I let it, fearing it'd be Jacob; instead I covered my head with a pillow. It rang again, and again and again. Getting sick of hearing the shrilling sound I picked it up.

"What?" I answered to pissed to be polite.

"Bella is that you? I've been calling all day! It's 3 O'clock Bella, what are you still doing in bed?" Alice rambled down the phone. I sighed in relief that it wasn't Jacob because I didn't think I wanted to deal with him again so soon. Though I did feel a little hurt that it wasn't him, he obviously didn't care about me that much.

"Alice, slow down, you're talking too loud" I croaked. My head began pounding even more.

"Have you been crying Bella _and _drinking? I know that voice don't try to lie to me" I sighed in response not wanting to tell her, what an idiot I was.

"Oh my god you have! What happened Bella? Do you need me? I'm coming over right now"

"No, Alice please there's really no need, I'm fine" I wasn't fine. In fact I was far from it. But I didn't want to speak to anyone. I wanted to be alone so I can sulk and be pissed at the world.

"To late I'm on my way I'll be there in 10minutes" I heard the sounds of cars in the background.

"No! Alice seriously I'm fine"

"I'll see you soon Bella" She hung up.

I stayed in bed, I didn't bother getting up. I was far too tired for that. Alice had a spare key so she could let herself in. So 10minutes later when I heard the door unlock I wasn't worried.

"Bella, Where are you?" Alice called out. It sounded like she was checking the rooms. "What the hell happened to your room, there's glass everywhere"

"Alice I'm in here" I called out to her, well it was more like a loud whisper; my head couldn't take loud noises.

"What are you doing in the guestroom?" she asked as she walked in. She took one look at me before her face went into shock.

"Who died?" she crawled on the bed. I tried to sit up but I gave up, my head hurt when I tried and I was still too exhausted, instead I pushed myself even further under the covers and pulled the duvet up until it was under my chin. Alice threw back the covers on her side and crawled underneath wrapping her arms around me.

"Nobody died Alice"

"Well what happened cause...well you look like shit" she reached up to run her hand through my hair. I sighed knowing that Alice being here right now I wouldn't be able to hold it all back. I hadn't cried yet but I knew it would happen eventually. I was still in shock.

Sooner than I thought it happened, I don't know what it was; maybe being with someone I've known for nearly my whole life, the only person I felt I could actually trust, I broke down. She cradled me as best she could in her small arms. I cried as if someone _had_ died, but as the sobs ripped through my chest I realised that instead of someone it was _something_; my marriage.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think in the reviews!**


End file.
